batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Laurel Hedare
: "I was everything they wanted me to be. I was never more beautiful. Never more powerful. And then I turned 40, and they threw me away." : ―Laurel Hedare Laurel Hedare is an enemy of Catwoman and the wife of George Hedare. She serves as the main antagonist of the 2004 DC Superhero film Catwoman. History Laurel Hedare was a model for her husband's cosmetics company Hedare Beauty for the past 15 years. However, she was later replaced by a young model named Drina, and not just in the corporate sense; it was also romantically, as George began having an affair with Drina. Hedare was on the verge of releasing a new skin cream on the market called Beau-Line, which, according to George Hedare, was able to reverse the signs of aging—and known mostly to Laurel, could even make a woman's skin be like "living marble" if used constantly. However, as Laurel also found out from Dr. Ivan Slavicky, the scientist behind the product, discontinued use of Beau-Line can also cause a woman's face to deteriorate over time. Artist and graphics designer Patience Phillips who worked for the company's advertising campaigns, overheard the product's side effects as she visited the factory one night, so Laurel had her paid henchmen dispose of both Patience and Dr. Slavicky to prevent the information from leaking out. After Patience's death and resurrection as the mysterious Catwoman who went searching for her killer to find out why, Laurel had misdirected Patience into believing it was her husband who wanted the defective Beau-Line beauty cream to be shipped and who wanted her dead. Later on, Laurel personally killed her husband and made it appear as though Catwoman was responsible for the murder, having her arrested by the police. Eventually, Catwoman slipped out of prison and confronted Laurel in her office, realizing that she was the one responsible for her death. During the fight, Laurel's face was scratched by Catwoman, and she nearly fell out of a window to her death, barely escaping by grabbing a pipe. However, when she saw her scratched face in a reflection, Laurel decided she couldn’t live with herself. So she chose to plunge to her death by pretending to be losing her grip and begging Catwoman to save her. Powers and Abilities Her use of the Beau-Line skin cream has enabled her skin to become like "living marble", making her physically impervious to pain. At one point, she became so enraged that she gripped her wine glass very tightly and it broke into pieces within her hand and yet, suffered no lacerations. Her husband nearly broke his hand trying to slap her face. However, it doesn't protect her skin from being scratched by Catwoman's clawed gloves. Videogame Appearance Laurel reprises her role and serves as the final boss in the video game Catwoman based on the movie of the same name. At the end of the game, when she decided to accept she saw her scratched face in a reflection, Laurel could not live with herself but smiles at Catwoman (unlike the movie version) and chose to succumb to her demise. Category:Catwoman (film) Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Catwoman Characters